Taniyama Paranormal Investigations
by Seadrona101
Summary: Mai is talking with her dead brother one day and learns about her family and powers. Which include her owning her own ghost hunting business called Taniyama Paranormal Investigations, or TPI for short. Will this bring SPR closer together or push them further apart. Will Naru and Mai fall hard and fast for each other or will they forever be apart? Read and find out!
1. Enter the dead brother

**seadrona101: Hi guy's, this is my first fanfic so plz be patient with me. Also I'm ok with you guys hating…**

**Naru: It's to be expected.**

**Mai: Naru she was talking!**

**seadrona101: *whispers in Naru's ear* If you don't stop being such an ass I'll force you to tell Mai the truth.**

**Mai: *overhearing some of the conversation* What truth?**

**seadrona101: Can't tell you, otherwise I wouldn't be able to use it as blackmail.**

**Mai: Oh! Ok.**

**seadrona101: Back to the point, yes hating is expected, also, anything written like '**_this'_ **means that it's narration. Anything written like '**_**this'**_** is telepathic conversation. Lastly anything written like '**_this' _**thought.**

**Mai: Also seadrona101 doesn't own Ghost Hunt or it's character's in any way.**

**seadrona101: Just Hibiki Taniyama, my OC.**

**Naru: *signature questioning eyebrow raise***

**seadrona101: It will explain itself in time. Now, on with the story.**

_**Taniyama Paranormal Investigations – Chapter 1**_

Mai's POV

"You heard Naru he asked me to do it!"

'_Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama. A 16 year-old first year in high school. I currently work at Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. I'm also a latent psychic with several abilities. I work for Kazuya Shibuya or who I like to call Naru the narcissist, he's rude and arrogant, smug and a workaholic, tea addicted, and most of all narcissistic.'_

'_**He's also a complete ass to you.'**_

'_**Hibiki!'**_

'_An_d that would be my dead older brother, Hibiki Taniyama. He died a little under 6 years before I was born but for some reason or another his spirit kept aging even though he was a few days old when he died.'

'_Oh by the way I'm fight with Masako over who get's to make Naru's tea, that's why you heard me yelling earlier.'_

'_We just got back from the Cursed House case and everyone except Madoka is in Naru's hospital room.'_

'_**Just let her do the job for you Mai, it'll give us time to talk.'**_

'_**Ok.'**_

"Fine you can do it Masako." As I said this I let go of the electric kettle, sending Masako stumbling backward. _'Crap.'_

"Oops, I'm so sorry Masako." I tried to apologize but she just huffed and turned away.

"Ooh, good one Mai." I heard Monk's voice say before I was crushed in his hug.

"Can't Breath" I managed to get out before Monk got hit by Ayako's fist. "Stop strangling her you idiot." That's all I heard of the argument before tuning out to talk to my brother, telepathically of course.

'_**What's up Hibiki?'**_

'_**There's something you should know, and don't interrupt me.'**_

'_**Ok, ok I won't' **_I thought to my brother as I went to sit on the window seal. Leaning my head on the window and wall at the same time I started to tune out everyone. Even Naru.

'_**What is it that I need to know?' **_I phrased it as a question but it almost sounded like an order.

'_**I haven't been telling you the whole truth, remember when I told you when Mom and Dad died.'**_ Not waiting for an answer, he continued. _**'Well I lied about some things. Dad and Mom's deaths were case related. They were paranormal investigators Mai, like you and all of SPR. They also had spiritual abilities; Dad could use every form of PK along with clairvoyance, whilst Mom was a perfect medium. She could also astral project and had the most amazing instinct. She was also a psychic like you Mai.'**_

'_**When you were born, you had both of Mom and Dad's abilities. You literally radiated power! Mom and Dad feared that if unmanaged and unattended that the power would kill you, so they put psychic and spiritual blocks on your powers so that it wouldn't harm you. But when Dad died on a chase all the barriers he put on your powers disappeared, but it didn't hurt you because by that time you had subconsciously put up blocks of your own. Later Mom died destroying any and all blocks she put on your powers, so that meant that you could use a small amount of your powers, like astral plaining and warding magic along with a small amount of your instinct. Because you didn't know any warding magic or how to astral plain you could only use your instinct, but after you gained a spirit guide and learned warding magic you could use those abilities. Every day a little of the barriers are eroded away which is why you can now also astral project, but not at will because you have no idea how. You actually come from a long line of spiritualist, PK users, mediums, and ghost hunters. Ever since the beginning the Taniyama family has been very skilled at all things ghost I guess you could say. Our parent's actually owned a ghost hunting business similar to SPR called Taniyama Paranormal Investigations, TPI for short. You legally own the company but weren't to be told until the family lawyer, who is also a longtime family friend, thought you were ready. Don't worry Mom closed it when she fell ill, but told the lawyer, Takeshi Akira, to give you the company when you were ready to train and take over. If you want I can guide you to him so you can start your training, and finally see TPI.'**_

Mai kept silent for several moments before saying _**'Lead the way'**_ and getting up to leave.

As she did she heard Naru say "Mai, tea." But she ignored him. She had a mission dammit; she had no time for "tea".

**seadrona101: Hi guys! Liking the story so far?**

**Mai: I like it. Where did you get the idea for me to own a company like TPI?**

**Naru: She was probably drunk.**

**Mai: Naru!**

**seadrona101: For your information I was not drunk, thank you very much. Also did you know the idea of a mountain bike started because a bunch of guys were drunk.**

**Mai: Anyways, please read and review. Also, why I have a dead older brother.**

**Hibiki: Because she thought it would be funny if I possessed you and beat the crap out of Naru.**

**seadrona101: Anyway, read, review, eat popcorn, hang with friends, I dunno, but have fun reading this guys. I'll try and work on my fanfic every week so come back to check often. PEACE!**


	2. Enter the lawyer

**seadrona101: Hey guys! Sorry about the monologue last time, I'll try not to do that this time.**

**Naru: You shouldn't have done that in the first place.**

**Hibiki: If this is how you treat Mai then I'm gonna have to beat the living shit out of you!**

**Mai: Hibiki! Sorry about him guys. He's just a little overprotective.**

**Monk: I like him.**

**Naru: If you're all done being stupid, then…**

**seadrona101: Oh right! I don't own ghost hunt, or it's characters.**

**Hibiki: Just me.**

**seadrona101: Also I'm going to try and update every Saturday ok. Now! On with the story!**

_**Tamiyama Paranormal Investigations – Chapter 2**_

_Naru's POV_

"Fine you can do it Masako."

'_Did Mai just give in to Masako?'_ Looking up from my book, I saw Mai apologize to Masako and then proceed to sit on the windowsill. _'Is she having a conversation?'_

'_**Yes'**_

'_**Gene?'**_

'_**Yup. But to answer your question she is having a conversation, much like ours.'**_

'_**So Mai is having a telepathic conversation with someone.?.**_

'_**Ding, Ding, Ding! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!'**_

'_**Gene!'**_

'_**Touchy. Anyway, yes Mai is having a telepathic conversation but I don't know who with.'**_

'_**Can't you find out.'**_

'_**Probably. But I'm not going to.'**_

'_**What!?'**_

'_**Mai deserves privacy, and with you so obsessed with knowledge she barely gets any.'**_

'_**I give Mai as much privacy as she needs.'**_

'_**You give Mai as much privacy as legally required. If you could put up video cameras in Mai's apartment without her knowledge or consent you probably would.'**_

"Whoa Naru, what's got you so distracted? You've been staring at that wall for 5 minutes." Suddenly hearing Takigawa, I snapped back to reality.

"Actually I think he was staring at Mai." Miss Matsuzaki practically yelled, which got everyone's attention.

"He better not be! If I catch anyone staring at Mai they better be prepared to deal with me."

"Oh please. You're too much of an old idiot to protect Mai."

"What did you say you old hag."*wack*"Ow! What do you keep in there, bricks?"

"Oh my sweet Monk. Don't worry, for I will protect you!" Yasuhara vociferated, to my annoyance.

"If your all here just to act like idiots, then I suggest you all leave."

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mai getting up, looking completely oblivious to her surroundings. As per usual. "Mai, tea." Without waiting for an answer, I looked back at my book. Then I heard the door open and click shut. When I looked up Mai was gone, she left without saying a word.

_Mai's POV_

'_**Um, are you sure about this?'**_

'_**Come on, it's fine. This guy is awesome, I promise.'**_

'_**But couldn't we come back later? I mean, he's probably busy and…'**_

'_**You'll do fine Mai. Now come on'**_

'_**Ok, if you're sure about this Hibiki.'**_

I finished the conversation with my brother when I walked into the office building.

'_There are no words!.' It was gorgeous. I literally could not think of a, fitting, proper word to describe this building when I walked in._

"May I help you?" A pretty woman at a desk asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Takeshi Akira."

"What's your name dear?"

"Mai Taniyama."

"I'll call up and see if he'll let you in."

"Ok.?."

"Hello. Mr. Takeshi? There's a Mai Taniyama requesting to see you. Yes. Ok, I'll send her up. Miss Taniyama?"

"Yes."

"He'll see you now. Just go up to the top floor. The elevator should open up into his office. Good luck."

"Thank you"

After talking with her I went into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. Whilst riding the elevator, I couldn't help but think_ 'Is he gonna hate me, is he gonna be a jerk. What's gonna happen?'_ I could swear I might have a panic attack.

"Hello are you Mai Taniyama?"

"Yes." In front of me was a man with light blonde, almost white hair. He had on this dark/deep green suit. He had deep beautiful green eyes, plump pink lips, and scars, one on his upper lip, and one on his cheek.

"I'm Takeshi Akira, your family lawyer."

"Someone told me that there was something in my parent's will that I wasn't supposed to know about until I was ready."

"Yes there is. No I will not keep it from you. Yes you are ready. And no, I am not possessed by your dead brother."

"How did you…"

"Because I'm a telepath. You are too but you can't use that ability yet because it's behind one or more of your spiritual psychic blocks. Now how about we get back to that will."

"Um, ok.?."

"Are you aware of your heritage?"

"Yes."

"So Hibiki told you then. Hmmm. So you know about TPI then? Yes, yes, I see you do. So do you want to go see it?"

"Today?"

"Yes. If it's too inconvenient then…"

"Not at all! I just wasn't expecting to be able to go see it yet." Just then my phone went off. It was none other than Naru. "Sorry, I gotta take this."

"It's ok. Take your time."

"Hello?"

"Mai, you need to get back here you not only left without a word but you also left all of your belongings here."

"I know Naru but I had to take care of something. Just have Ayako take my stuff to my apartment; she should have a spare key."

"And what exactly did you have to take care of Mai, other than slacking off. I'll also be cutting your pay."

"Naru! You can't cut my pay just because something more important than work came up."

"And what would that be."

"It's a legal matter." Just as I finished saying that Takeshi took the phone out of my hand.

"I take it your Miss Taniyama's boss."

"Yes. And you are?" _'Oh my gosh, I can hear their conversation. I really shouldn't be listening to this. But I guess it would be ok. I mean, I should know what's going on right? I mean right?'_

"The Taniyama family lawyer, meaning at the moment I am only lawyer to Mai Taniyama. And your name is, Naru was it?"

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"Well Mr. Shibuya, I'm afraid Miss Taniyama will be unable to go to work for the next week or so."

"And why would she be unable to do what I pay her for?"

"That's a legal matter that has nothing to do with you. In the future, if Miss Taniyama…"

By that time I couldn't stand being called Miss Taniyama any longer. "Mai" I spoke without meaning to.

"What?"

"Please, just call me Mai."

"Ok then. Just Mai?"

"Just Mai." I said with a nod and bow of my head.

"As I was saying Mr. Shibuya, in the future, if Mai wishes, then you shall know why she is here with me. But for the time being you are not permitted to such knowledge."

He hung up the phone right after that, cutting Naru of most likely mid rage.

"Now, how about we go see the TPI building." He said, dropping a key into my hand. As I turned it over examining it I noticed the letters TPI engraved in the key. Holding it to my heart, I told him "Yes." And we started off to the TPI building.

**seadrona101: Hey guys. I'm gonna end this chapter off here.**

**Naru: Obviously.**

**seadrona101: *trying not to kill the asshole who just said that**continuing thingamagig as if uninterrupted* I was also wondering if you want me to do shipping pairings, you know, MaixNaru MonkxAyako John and/or YasuxMasako LinxMadoka the whole nine yards. I'll try and put up a poll ok. Do you want Mai to slap someone at some point as well? And do you want there to be one sided MaixOC(Takeshi Akira) or not? Anyways, I'm seadrona101 your awesome and I'll try and write stuff that isn't shit. Also PM me if you have any ideas for this fanfic I'll give you credit in the story somewhere.**


	3. I have writers block

**I have writers block, so, I'm going to start writing 2 fanfics. This one, and a new one. It's going to be a Fairy Tail Ghost Hunt crossover. Here's the summary.**

_**What if Layla Heartfilia had a sister named Lily Taniyama? What if Lily had a daughter named Mai Taniyama? What if both Layla and Lily had a secret they kept from their daughters? What if they weren't dead?**_

**Like it? In case you didn't know, Layla is Lucy's mom. Anyway, If you have any ideas for any of my fanfics or fanfics I should write then put it in the reviews or PM me.**


	4. Short! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!

**seadrona101: Hi guys. I ****DO NOT**** own Ghost Hunt or its characters.**

**Naru: Aren't you forgetting something.**

**Mai: The reviews.**

**seadrona101: Right! Thanks guys. I finally read all of the reviews and I think I'll do the pairings. What do you guys think of Yasu and Masako getting together over a game of truth or dare or similar? I'm going to possibly use the game shots from a fanfic called **_**The Host Club's Sassy Girl**_**. And I will have Mai slap someone, either Naru or Takeshi who is 17 going on 18 by the way, just like Naru. Also, later in the story we are actually going to see/read what Hibiki looks like (him and Mai are not twins, they were born 6 years apart).**

_**Taniyama Paranormal Investigations – Chapter 3**_

As we walked down the street toward TPI I kept getting cat calls like "You sexy ma" and "Oh I love you ma" and, well you can imagine.

'_**You ok Mai?'**_

'_**No!'**_

'_**I can beat 'em up for ya.'**_

'_**No.'**_

'_**But…'**_

'_**No.'**_

"If you and your brother are done with your conversation, we've arrived." Takeshi said as he gestured toward double doors with the letters TPI on it. Three words. It. Was. Gorgeous. 24 stories tall, with beautiful pearl white walls that were so white it hurt to look at them to long, especially in the daytime. The glass was so clear it was almost nonexistent.

"Well come on Mai. Don't you want to see the inside?"

"Oh! Right!" I yelled as I followed him inside.

**seadrona101: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm stuck on what to write next for this. Any ideas? Feel free to PM me or put it in the reviews. Also, I'm loving the fact that you guys haven't tried to hunt me down and beat me with a stick because of my late updates.**

**Naru: Idiot.**

**Mai: Naru! Be nice to her.**

**seadrona101: *in singsong voice* Naru.**

**Naru: Yes?**

**seadrona101: Do you by any chance value you life, or your secrets?**

**Naru: Please read and review.**

**seadrona101: That's a good boy. Anyway, guys I could really use your help with this. Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, again, new at this.**

**Every single character (even Lin and Naru): Bye!**

**seadrona101: Later.**


	5. TPI tour

**seadrona101: Hi guy's!**

**Mai: I'm so bored!**

**seadrona101: I could force Naru to kiss you. *winks***

**Mai: Wha….*blushes madly***

**Naru: …*has hard time keeping up blank façade with a slight blush***

**seadrona101: I hear no objections! *sticks tongue out in concentration* There!**

**Naru &amp; Mai: *Has very intense and passionate make-out session***

**Mai: I feel dizzy. Room. Getting. Darker…*passes out***

**Naru: *Catches Mai and tries to wake her up* This is why seadrona101 doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**seadrona101: You know you enjoyed that little make-out session. On with the story.**

**Naru: *Glares***

_**Taniyama Paranormal Investigations – Chapter 4**_

Naru's POV

"Lin, do a background check on a man named Takeshi Akira." Lin answered with the simple nod of his head. _'Just who exactly is this guy?'_

Mai's POV

It was even prettier on the inside. Takeshi has taken me on a tour of the building. When we first walked in there was a secretary desk, just like mine at SPR, an interview area for potential clients, employees, donators, ect. The first floor also had a kitchen, fully stocked might I add. An elevator, some stairs, and a door that Takeshi said he'd show me later.

We went up floor after floor in the elevator. Most of it was offices, a storage floor, a break room, some of them were even empty, in case we needed to expand.

Then we got to the top floor. The CEO office, my office. _'What in the name of sanity is this, it's… You know what, forget gorgeous. It's downright sexy!'_

The elevator opened right into my office. On either side of the elevator there was a floor-to-ceiling book shelf that went from the sides of the elevator all the way to the wall.

In front of the elevator, on the other side of the room, was a giant desk. And I mean huge, I could use it as a bed if I had to. Behind the desk was and empty, high-back, wheel-a-round, spinney, black chair, thingy. Behind that was a wall with a door that leads to a balcony.

Did I mention that all the walls (and the balcony door) are made of glass? Well they are! Clear glass with a gold trim. Actually all the windows in TPI have gold trim.

"Don't worry about the glass, it's as proofed as they come. Bullet proof, child proof, person proof, abject proof, weather proof, explosions and fire proof, PK proof, basically every type of proof possible." After Takeshi said that…

Warning! Warning! Bullshitter alert! Bullshitter alert! Warning! Warning! Bullshitter alert! Bullshitter alert! Warning! Bullshitter alert!

"Oh! That's Yasu! I gotta take this." After saying that I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Mai" I heard Yasu practically scream.

"Hey Yasu, what's up, why'd ya call?" _'This is gonna be a _long_ conversation!'_

"We were worried about you!" _'Is that…?'_

"Is that Madoka, or am I just going insane?"

"Yep! It's me. By the way you're on speaker." Just then Takeshi the phone out of hand and put it on speaker.

"Madoka Mori?"

"Takeshi? Takeshi Akira?"

"Yes, it's nice to hear from you again."

"Takeshi! Longtime no see. *giggle*" _'They know each other? Wait!'_

"I remember!" I shouted out accidently.

"So you finally remember?"

"Yes." It was so quiet I was surprised he heard me.

"I sure missed you petit ours sœur (little sister bear(French)."

"I missed you too grand loup de frère ( big brother bear(French)."

"ma petite Mai Vous souvenez-vous mes enseignements (my little Mai you remember my teachings(French)!" I heard Madoka say and responded to her with…

"Wǒ jìng'ài de lǎoshī, wèishéme wǒ dāngrán jìdé nǐ de jiàodǎo (my beloved teacher, why of course I remember your teachings(Chinese)"

"Mài kěyǐ shuō zhōngguó huà (Mai you can speak Chinese(Chinese)?" _'Did Lin seriously just ask me that in Chinese?'_

"Yes Lin I can speak Chinese as well as French and many other languages, but for the sake of everyone else I think we should stick with Japanese."

"**Why did you not tell us you can speak different languages Mai?"**

"**I didn't know I could until a few moments ago Naru.** Whoa! Was that English?" I asked to no one unparticular.

"Yes Mai that was English." Naru said in a no-duh-you-idiot tone.

"at tu TPI (are you at TPI(Latin)?" Madoka yelled out, with irritation evident in her voice.

"nai Madoka , giatí den sas échoume mazí mas (yes Madoka, why don't you join us(Greek). Takeshi replied to her in a different language. _'Are they trying to keep everyone else from understanding the conversation?'_

"Agara āpa kī taraha hama apanē kāryālaya mēṁ āpa kē li'ē intazāra kara rahā hūm̐ , yā lŏbī, kabhī jō kāma karatā hai (we'll wait for you in my office if you like, or the lobby, which ever works(Hindi)." I say, trying to hurry the conversation so the SPR gang doesn't get to suspicious.

"Lobbi , ya budu tam cherez neskol'ko minut (Lobby, I'll be there in a few minutes(Russian)." Then I heard the dial tone meaning that she hung up. _'Well I hope nobody understood _that_ conversation!'_

I walk to the elevator and call it up. "Allons-y(Let's go(French)!"

**seadrona101: Betcha didn't expect that did ya.**

**Mai: Mogę mówić , że wiele języków !?(** **I can speak that many languages!?(Polish)**

**Naru: R&amp;R if you want her to keep putting on translations.**


	6. AN

Hey guys, I'm probably not going to be able to upload a new chapter for a few weeks. But I have a few ideas to go over with you guys.

Idea 1. Roleplay social media. Do you guys want me to start a roleplay on facebook, or twitter, or tumblr? You might be able to join me and my friends to (if I'm not too much of a dumbass)!

Idea 2. Social media fanfiction! Let me set the scene for you (-Ben from SuperCarlinBrothers). Facebook is in love with Tumblr, but Tumblr is with DeviantArt, but DeviantArt doesn't treat Tumblr the way Tumblr wants to be treated. Then Twitter finds herself in the same situation as Facebook but with DeviantArt, then Tumblr and DeviantArt break up and Twitter and Facebook decide that this is there chance to find their true love, and DRAMA!

Idea 3. Fan contest/challenges!

Challenge 1. PM me as many ideas as you can as well as pictures and websites and other shit, whoever PMs me the most useful awesome shit gets to help me right a chapter and I may or may not send you a cookie (if I can find a way).

Contest 1. Best fan art of my story will possibly get a cookie, and will have the picture be used as a cover as well as credit in my fanfics and maybe my youtube account if I start doing videos on youtube.


	7. Chapter 7

**seadrona101: sorry I haven't been writing guys, I'm just getting some point settled in my head first, also I might make Mai wiccan.?. Please don't run away screaming!**

**Tell you what, I'll try and make a poll on my account and you can vote on making Mai a wiccan or not, but I suggest you look into Wicca a bit before you vote so it's not biased. **

**Next point, I feel like people don't get to vent enough about their problems so vent 'em to me if you want, in the reviews, in a PM, to my email, whatever works for you. **

**And if you do vent to me, or ask me questions, or just want to talk about stuff, and you don't want anyone other than me to know then it stays between us (and whoever hacks my account, but I doubt anyone will).**

**Also guys, please PM me as much as you can to remind me to write and post, but in the meantime I might make you guys a oneshot omake and post it in this story.**


	8. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't wrote in forever! I fell out of the Ghost Hunt fandom for a while, but I'm back now! I'm going to rewrite the story and start writing chapters in advance of posting so that even if I don't write for a week or so you will still be getting content. I won't be able to write for a while but I'll do as much as I can! (By the way, I already explained all of this in the AN I put on my crossover stories Time of Power and The Princess' Time, so go have look.) I love you guys and I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging! Now I've got some rewatching and writing to do!

*^_^* 3 Love and Hugs!


End file.
